Talk:Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!
Should we rename it yet? The Disney Channel TV listings are calling this "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation". But that seems like it's at least missing some punctuation, if it's not just a production title. On an unrelated note, it's listed to premiere December 11, which is a Friday, which means maybe it's airing on DC first? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 02:54, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I think we should --I still don't understand time trav-THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!!AAAAAHHHHHH- Goldfish. That's my name, don't wear it out! Let's talk sometime, kay :) 03:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Just found an article which confirms the title, date, and amount of songs. I'll add it all/rename it now. The Flash {talk} 16:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Shouldn't we rename it Phineas and Ferb: Christmas Vacation? Phin68 Fall Time! 03:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think so. Let's just wait 'till it airs, sound good? The Flash {talk} 23:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I agree about waiting untill air in XD-THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!!AAAAAHHHHHH- :XD -- 23:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I just listened to the first episode new official Phineas and Ferb podcast (available through iTunes) and in it Dan and Swampy (as Doofenshmirtz and Monogram) have a discussion about the episode being titled "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation," clearly stating that it has no apostrophe or colon. Just "Phineas and Ferb" and "Christmas Vacation," two separate things. Go listen to the podcast here: http://itunes.apple.com/WebObjects/MZStore.woa/wa/viewPodcast?id=342582846 —Jukilum 05:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Dead Link The link for footnote 2 is dead. It goes nowhere. Should it be removed, or can someone correct it? --Rognik 16:43, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :No need. The site changed the URL, so I fixed it. The Flash {talk} 20:57, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Do we need? Can we ditch the festive writing? Lordandmaster :Huh? What do you mean? If you're referring to the plot summary, that's taken directly from another website (which source and author info included, of course) The Flash {talk} 22:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::No, I think he/she's refering to the Christmas-themed infobox. :P Phin68 Fall Time! 22:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, Phin68 is right. The info box could just be written normally. Lordandmaster ::::Is there something wrong with the differently-themed infobar? I think it's kind of pretty like this. --Rognik 01:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see anything wrong with it. It designates fields not included in the normal episode infobox. The Flash {talk} 01:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with it but to me it does seem a 'lil fandomy. Lordandmaster Hey! Is this gonna be the last episode in season two? Lordandmaster :Might be. We'll have to wait for a press release to confirm it, though. Does anybody know of a season 2 episode that has aired in another country? The Flash {talk} 16:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I think Swampy's going to a press in the UK this weekend. I emailed Dan and he told me this. I hope it's not the last episode in Season 2 but that would be a good ending! -Cherrim 16:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Where in the UK? I might go there. Lordandmaster ::::I want to go there too but I'm not sure, I'll ask him -Cherrim 16:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::You British too, or are you an obbssed super-fan? Idiot's page Future ruler of the world's talk Fancy writing Do you think we could lose it? I know it's a Christmas special, but... American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 22:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and how do you get a memorable quote? From the preview? American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 17:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Excessive editing I have protected this page from unregistered users today in order to prevent over-excited unregistered users from adding minutiae from every preview we get from now until the episode premieres on Disney XD. The protection expires the day of the premiere. Please try to keep the article fairly slim until then. Thanks. —Topher (talk) 23:28, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :One of the things that is getting edited a lot is Isabella saying "Hannukah". I just want to point out that it's not an english word, and has no standardized spelling. Any variation on the word should be accepted and left alone. This includes having a "Ch" at the beginning.--Rognik 17:41, November 27, 2009 (UTC) you know... isn't phineas and ferb supposed 2 take place during summer vacation??- user:ninabean822 Yes, but this is a special in which it flips to winter when they need it. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 16:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Actullcy, that's wrong. Like I said before, The special takes place after the entire series'. Phin68 Fall Time! 17:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Phin68, please provide a source for this statement. As far as I know, the show just got picked up for a third season, but no one has said this would be the last season. Yes, Disney tends to only let shows run for three seasons, but that has not been turned into an official statement for this show. ::If no one at Disney has released an official statement that the third season will be the last season, then the Christmas special is just that: a special that will happen in between the summer vacation that we are currently watching, and the summer vacation that will be seen in upcoming seasons. — RRabbit42 06:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am going to agree with RRabbit here. We already have press releases and articles stating that Season 3 is a go, but nothing has said that this will be the last season, or will there be a continuation of more after that. I prefer to stay with the offical news as a valid source, instead of rumors. BigNeerav 20:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::It's been pointed out that the episodes are not aired or produced in an in-universe chronological order. There's no indication that Season 3 will be next year's summer vacation. Basically, the time is jumping to Christmas vacation, and that's all that needs to be noted until the episode airs. --Rognik 04:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Asia? Is this going to show in Asia? Anyone have scheds? Guissmo 15:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Spolier Alert? I know one alot of the newer episodes, there's a filter over the plot summary that warns you again that there's going to be spoliers. You know, you have to click something then you see the plot summary? Should we put that over this now, or wait until the episode premiers and we have an offical summary? Give peace a chance! 02:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Marathon on Disney XD. XD! Don't know if anyone else does, but there's gonna be a marathon on Disney XD leading up to the premiere of "Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation." It should start tomorrow at 7AM on Saturday and it'll end at 9PM on Sunday. Really long, but more Phineas and Ferb, more fun for me! Well Somebody should update this since it's over now. And I'll create where did we go wrong. Chronologically I've just emailed Swampy about this; and here's his response. Original Message to Swampy From: Luke Dowler mailto:lukedowler@hotmail.com Sent: Sunday, December 06, 2009 12:26 PM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Hello, again. Hello once again, Swampy. It's been a long time since I've emailed, but this time I bring a question relating to the new Christmas Special. (I haven't seen it yet, but I intend do ASAP.) My question is this: How should we consider this, Cronologically? As far as I see we have three options; A) This takes place before the series. B) This takes place between Seasons 2 and 3 C) This takes place after the series. I hope you reply soon, and keep up the awesome work on the show! Luke Dowler. Swampy's Reply RE: Hello, again.‏ From: Marsh, Swampy (Swampy.Marsh@disney.com) Sent: 07 December 2009 18:57:56 To: Luke Dowler (lukedowler@hotmail.com) The winter after the series. Merry X-Mas! Swampy Django Marsh He's my son, not my grandson. :) --Swampym 21:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :That was my mistake. Sorry, Swampy. My brain went kablooey for a minute there. —Topher (talk) 04:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Possible other allusion Sorry if this is wrong, never done this before. :) I wanted to suggest another allusions to add to the list, but don't feel comfortable just adding it without checking first. 'Twas the Night Before Christmas (the tv special not the poem): In the special everyone's letters are sent back unopened because Santa was mad at the town. Wikipedia link for more info —Yirggzmb 00:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Exclamation Point! As you can see there is an exclamation point in "Phineas and Ferb Chraistmas Vacation!" that is why I moved it because it is the apppropriate title. Knarrow02 23:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) 45 minutes vs. 30 minutes Since the half-hour version has aired now, can someone who has watched both post something about what's different in the two episodes? I myself am curious what got cut and what stayed. --Rognik